<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nectar (give it to me) by moonseokun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016219">nectar (give it to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseokun/pseuds/moonseokun'>moonseokun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Bad Flirting, Disguise, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also ten says fuck once, be gays do crimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseokun/pseuds/moonseokun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten loves silence.<br/>Kun isn't much of a talker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(unbetaed, might edit later!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nectar (give it to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t get him wrong, Kun loves his job. Just like he loves adrenaline, the way his heart beats faster when being on a mission, the way all of his senses exult from anticipation. <br/>It’s always so easy, they give him a name and sometimes a picture, and there he is, on his way to work, rocking a half-dozen worth suit with his favorite crimson red pocket fold, a lethal dose of cyanide hidden in-between.</p>
<p>Discretion is an art he adores, and he obviously would never not show up to the party with his very favorite silencer nicely tucked on the inside of his charcoal suit vest. There is this popular saying that says people who know what they want will always be everyone’s favorites, but Kun disagrees. It’s part of the game, to match a death to a personality, and he knows he is a top player.</p>
<p>But for tonight, hesitation remains his best friend, as she runs through his mind. An overcrowded place means more time finding his target, and little chance to be able to bring them away from the general agitation. A groan leaves his throat, of course, if no opportunity shows up, he will have to talk to them. And talking is one of, is not the only rule he gave himself, never talk around the target, never talk to the target. What if by any means he fails? What if they manage to recognize him? It would of course never happen, but what if? Identity goes way beyond look, and a voice is as traitorous as a fingerprint. </p>
<p>Making his way to the venue, the place is already full, and he ends up having a hard time sliding himself between the gross, moving, chatting bodies of high diplomats and ministers, their obnoxious attitude and self-made control addiction staining the air. How Kun got invited will remain a secret, but with all of the arguments he owns, being a good looking, cunning, smooth-talker, a no is rarely an answer.</p>
<p>No one looks suspicious in a world of corruption. Not even a murderer.<br/>Kun doesn’t let his guard down, but he lets his ears follow the flow of the conversations passing by. This woman whose son left to marry another man in a foreigner country. This husband recalled the last words of his dead wife to a friend of his. These two people arguing about political beliefs, a third party trying to separate them. And a loud, rusty, orchestra playing a song he can not even identify in the back.</p>
<p>And there he is.</p>
<p>Right here, feet apart from him.<br/>His target.</p>
<p>Kun could simply reach out, and for reasons the world would never know about, the waiter passing by would trip, staining the man’s overpriced shirt and then, as a shadow would walk behind, an unknown substance would quickly dissolve itself in the man’s glass at the same time he would be insulting an scapegoat. </p>
<p>But he cannot.<br/>Because one thing being, the man does not seem to carry any sort of glass with him. And because secondly, he is moving around the room, just like everyone else on the dance floor, absorbed in a rhymed and dynamic waltz.</p>
<p>To consider and move on. It takes Kun less than a minute to notice a woman on her own, approaching the dance floor and looking for a partner. He does not hesitate, and reaching out for her hand, he simply asks with a look if he can put his hands on her. He is greeted by deep, quirky brown eyes, a sweet smile and burgundy lips. The woman is wearing a silk red dress, which he also finds too simple for the venue, but for reasons, all eyes are on it and its wearer. The woman jokes, talks about her hairdresser almost messing up her haircut in the early afternoon, Kun does not notice, and nods by politeness.</p>
<p>His target is a twirl away, dancing with his wife but disgustingly looking at the woman in red. Pig.</p>
<p>Guiding closer, almost unnoticeable, his dance partner, Kun let his hand off her to readjust his pocket fold, the glass vial stuck between his index and middle finger. One more swing and its content would accidentally fall in the man’s cigarette packet. How unfortunate. One more swing and his job would be done. And in a few minutes, a man would start coughing and throwing up in the middle of the dance floor, blood filling his lungs while his kidneys would simply stop functioning. He would die in an unbearable pain, tortured until his last, rusted, breath.</p>
<p>“Whatever you are about to do, don’t even consider it.”</p>
<p>Kun looks down at the woman, the hand on his back holding him steady against her body. He doesn’t answer, but doesn’t take his eyes off her either. Her filled eyebrows expressing probably more judgment than words would.</p>
<p>“Put it back in your pocket, or you will be the one drinking it.”</p>
<p>Kun can feel the woman’s hand holding his, the container sliding off his fingers to hers in a smooth and invisible dance. Her lips millimeters away from his chin, he can feel her breath against his freshly shaved skin, and maybe for the first time, Kun admits he came across a much smarter rival.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” She giggles, the vial now gone in her purse, “such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Kun can hardly register what happened, he can only witness the woman lips’ against the back of his hand, and the way her red dress flies around as he makes her way around the other guests, disappearing a few seconds after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bella walks back to her hotel room, reaching out for the key card in her bag, she quickly understands someone walked in first and carefully, she unlocks the door and walks in a lightless room. Placing her bag on the buffet and locking the door behind her, she switches the lights on.</p>
<p>“Well. Look who came to say hi.”</p>
<p>And there, on her king size bed, is sitting her once dance partner, a gun in the hand. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move. Walking to the middle of the bedroom, she offers him a smirk to which he doesn’t react and shrugging it away, she turns herself, her back now facing him, and puts on a show.</p>
<p>Flirting is not a deadly sin and Bella thanks whoever is watching over her for that, because there is a gorgeous, maybe too quiet, but much handsome hitman in front of her. And the thought makes her shiver down her spine, her toes tingling and curling of excitement.</p>
<p>With a touch, she let the shoulder straps of her dress fall off, silk folding itself on her lower back, her long, dark hair, now caressing the smooth skin of her back.<br/>“Like what you see hot stuff?”</p>
<p>Turning her head to look at the man sitting on her bed from the corner of her eye, she witnesses the expected answer. Silence. Bella smiles, biting on her bottom lip as her hands leave her now uncovered chest to remove the wavy long haired wig on her, his head. </p>
<p>“Better now?”</p>
<p>Turning back around, he sees the way the man on the bed has slightly straightened himself, peaked interest. <br/>Bella, Ten, wiggles himself off the dress, letting it completely fall on the carpeted floor, revealing a red laced thong, matching the garter belts hugging his thighs, enhanced by his <br/>favorite knife stuck between the lingerie and his pretty skin.</p>
<p>Rocking on his high heels, he walks toward the unnamed man, resting his left knee on the man’s thigh, pulling his knife out, letting it dance on the man’s jaw, using it to bring his attention back to his face, their eyes meeting.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Kun.”</p>
<p>Ten purrs at the sound of the hitman’s voice.</p>
<p>“Kun? I like that name.” </p>
<p>Ten can feel the barrel against his groin, just like Kun can feel the blade against his neck, millimeters away from his carotid. Ten sinks deeper, the barrel pushing against his hip bone, and in an instant, he pulls back his knife, placing it back on his thigh.</p>
<p>“I’m not a killer; it’s just really hot what’s happening right now.”</p>
<p>“I am a killer.”</p>
<p>“Good for you. But no one asked you to kill me; you’ve only been asked to fuck me.”</p>
<p>“No one did that.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? Well I’m asking it, fuck me Kun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so, hi?<br/>this is the first time i'm posting one of my writings and i'm hella excited about it.<br/>i hope you enjoyed this short introduction, and yes, things are getting dirtier.<br/>now let's just hope i write fast enough to post an update by the end of the month!<br/>ty for reading, and please let me know if you enjoy the story so far ♡</p>
<p>come and say hi on my twitter accounts:<br/>- @moonseokun (main) and @awaknthemoon (aus and stories)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>